Twilight Poetry
by WolfGirl4Life
Summary: Poetry about your favorite characters from your favorite saga. Deep, emotional poetry from the most inner parts of their minds.
1. Existence is Not a Life: Rosalie

"**Existence Is Not a Life"**

**An Original Twilight Poem**

**Rosalie Hale**

Perfection is not what it is perceived to be:

A happy place among the beautiful, the best

Perfection is what got me here-erased my chance at a normal life

I will never live and die like the rest

So I shall continue to exist-not live-for living implies something more

A family, the only friends to me, and my one true love

All people to exist for

My heart won't beat, my body won't change, but I will continue to exist

Never moving forward, never will I age…

There are some wounds that time will never fix

I continue to exist-not live-forever into eternity

That's what happens to time when you can't die:

It stretches on, moves along, but you can't follow its lead

Nothing but words and emotions can kill me, and still I'll only die on the inside

Nothing can kill me, not even a heart pierced by a knife

If only I had a heart to pierce, I would welcome it, appreciate it

Because existence is not a life.

**Okay, I wrote this today when Rosalie randomly popped into my mind. I thought of all the pain and suffering that she has experienced, and I don't think the book gave her enough credit. I usually suck at writing poetry, but this came out really good. I was just going to write a one-shot about her, but that format doesn't really capture who she is. Review, and tell me what you think!!**


	2. Not His To Claim: Jacob

**Not His to Claim**

**A Twilight Poem**

"**Jacob Black"**

Eyes of chocolate brown

Skin so fair, so pale

The beautiful girl I've come to love

But can love alone prevail?

I'm not what he is

But he can never be me

He left her alone without a thought in the world

I knew that I could help her; I could let her heart be free

But now he's back to haunt her

And she's as happy as could be

I guess that's what's best, right?

Maybe for her, not for me

How did this all happen?

Did I screw up everything like I always seem to do?

Or is this just fate doing its job?

"Haha, Jake. Joke's on you!"

If there was only a way to convince her,

A way to make her see

The life we could have together

The way things were _supposed _to be

But she loves that leech

And though I don't approve

I know I could do better

I try and shove, but he won't move

He'll play the nice guy

But I don't play that game

I'll play hard too

Because she's not his to claim

Okay, it's a long shot

For me, at least

But I won't stop trying

I just have to believe

That every night

Before she goes to sleep

She'll be thinking about someone

And that someone will be me

He better get ready for the game

Because she is still not his to claim


	3. Slowly, I'm Dying: Bella

"**Slowly I'm Dying"**

**A Twilight Original Poem**

**New Moon**

**Bella Swan**

Searching

Always searching

Never knowing what to search for

An endless day

A restless night

Always the same

My mangled heart

Broken, but beating

But just barely

Living on memories

From a distant past

Voices that will never be a future

I'm fighting

I'm fading

I'm losing

Slowly, I'm losing

A nightmare where I can't seem to wake

Dying in a coma

Without a goodbye

I'm fighting

I'm fading

I'm slipping

Quickly, I'm slipping

A fall that doesn't seem to end

No one to save me

No one to catch me

Not this time

Not anymore

Crawling towards a sun that doesn't exist

Losing energy

Losing ability

Ability to fight

Ability to love

Ability to pray

Ability to remember

I'm fighting

I'm fading

I'm dying

Slowly, I'm dying

**This is about Bella's excruciating pain when Edward left her, and how she felt like she was numb, and depressed. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Never Used to Surprises: Edward

Never Used To Surprises, Then She Came Along  
Original Twilight Poem

Eclipse

"Edward Cullen"

Her beating heart

The sound I live for

The sound I would die for

The sound that is destined to be silenced

I hate to damn her to this terrible existence

I hate to do the most selfish thing I could ever do

Change her soul

Just so I can keep her forever

The worst thing I can imagine

All she wants

Is all I cannot give her

She's killing me, I wonder if she knows

The sound of her heart

Thumping in her chest

The most beautiful sound I have ever heard

And when I touch her, the beating accelerates

And I am sure

That if I had a heart

That it would do the same

Wanting her so much

But so scared to hurt her

Which is more powerful?

Do I listen to her?

Or my conscience?

Is the answer not obvious?

I cannot resist her

Her body is as tempting as her blood

I am sure she knows this is so

Maybe she does not

I never know

I was never used to surprises until she found me


	5. So Much More On The Inside: Emmett

**So Much More on the Inside**

**An Original Twilight Poem**

"**Emmett Cullen"**

What's not to love?

Big.

Strong.

Hilarious.

That's me

The joker

Inside, though, there is so much more

I'm caring, and compassionate

I'm capable of love

I'm protective

But, that's not what _men_ are

So I wear a mask

A big, joking, mask

To hide this sensitive guy that I don't really know.

I'm not sure if my family sees it in me

If they see through this fake, this poser.

I can never be sure.

I can never decide between who I really am

And what I think I should be.

I lay awake so many nights

(When Rose isn't there of course)

And wonder which me is me?

The man that every laughs at-

Perverted, funny, oblivious?

Or the man that everyone doesn't really know-

Mysterious, passionate, caring

No one sees that second person in me

But I see it in myself

Would it be okay to share this side of me that no one knows I have?

The side that I don't really know or understand myself?

I can never be sure.

Until the day comes when I realize what to do

I'll wear my mask

And only I will know

There's so much more on the inside.


	6. Coming to Your Senses: Leah

**Coming To Your Senses**

**An Original Twilight Poem**

**Leah/Jacob**

Today he taught me to breathe again.

And I knew I needed the release.

He told me that the pain end

And then from my emotions I would be free.

I trusted him with that

Though I fully believed that it was I lie

To my surprise, things seemed to get better.

And I realized maybe I was getting better at life.

Today he taught me to see again.

I saw everything like it was new.

I saw how beautiful this old world can be

When it isn't tinted with the pain of him leaving, the pain that can transform you.

The breathtaking sight of nature,

Blue skies with an ocean to match

I felt reborn, but I wasn't ready yet.

But just like a chick, I would eventually hatch.

Today he taught me to speak again.

It felt really nice to talk

And he just sat there and listened

Like his mouth was shut tight with a lock.

I talked, and spoke, and gossiped, and vented

Until there was nothing left to say

And then we just sat there in silence

That was the price we both had to pay.

Today he taught me to hear again.

I heard my voice clearly for the first time in weeks.

I discovered how I could talk it out

And how powerful a conversation can be.

He talked, and talked

Much like I did before

And I learned so much about him

I felt like I knew him to the core.

Today he taught me to smile again.

It felt so strange to do

My lips had been set in a permanent frown

from the moment he said 'I do.'

But, only he could crack my shell

I was a statue coming to life.

And though it was small, just barely there,

a smile broke through my strife.

Today he taught me to live again

To interact with my so-called "friends"

To be who I was, to not be afraid

And to always fight till the end.

To stand up for myself, but let others in

To not care what they think, but know when to stop

To care about me, myself and who I am

And to sometimes, not always, let your guard drop.

Today he taught me to love again.

And I knew what was important to me.

He'd helped me through so much,

It felt like he was the only thing.

He had my trust, he had my heart,

and he had the rest of me, too.

I'd always dreamed, but not hoped, of doing this once again

And when I told him this, he said that dream might come true.

After that week,

Those seven whole days,

I just couldn't help

But give him my praise

And it didn't feel

there was much else I could do

but say four words:

"Thanks, I love you."

I thought about what he might say

For many moments, then

He just smiled, his goofy grin, and said

"I'm just glad you came to your senses"


	7. Dammit, I Owe Him: Bella

**Dammit, I Owe Him**

**Bella Swan**

**New Moon**

I sit by the window, waiting for him

It's been months since he's been through here

I can't let go

I can't move on

I burned all the pictures

Destroyed all the evidence

It's still not enough

Not enough to save me from myself

There's nothing I can do

I will never be able to get rid of all the evidence

Most of it is inside me

Inside my body, inside my soul, inside my heart

I will never love the way I loved him

I will never smile they way I did before

He took some of me with him

When he jumped through my window that last time

Took a piece of me away that can never be replaced

I will never forgive him

I will never forgive him for what he's done to me

When he comes back through my window

I will order him to leave

I will tell him to go and to never come back

Never bother me again

I will yell

I will cry

I will scream

I will sob

I will be violent if I have to

Just to make him leave me

To leave and never bother me again

He's the reason for the dreams, no nightmares

The reason I wake up in hysterics

Unable to start screaming

He's the reason I wait here at the window

He's the reason I cry myself to sleep almost every night

He's the reason for me

He's the reason I live

The reason I live is to keep my promise

To live

For him

But what do I owe him?

If anything, he owes me

He's the one who ripped my heart out

Stomped on it

Threw it under a speeding bus

Under a bucking bull

Dropped it in a vat of acid

Burned it in a unmerciful fire

Stabbed it a thousand times with a razor sharp knife

Dropped it from a jet plane thousands of miles above the Earth

All at the same time

So what do I owe him?

I owe him for the time he gave me

The few months that we shared

So happy, beautiful, magical

Even if it was a lie

I still owe him

I owe him

Dammit, I owe him

**Another Bella's deranged thoughts from New Moon. I wrote this one randomly, and its not that good. Just enjoy…I guess.**


End file.
